Soul Searching
by BooksAreMyLifeline18
Summary: They live in New York. They just turned sixteen. This means that their Soul Searching has started. Seeing only glimpes and dreams of each other, they have already fallen in love. Imagine how perfect they would be together. When they finally meet each other, finally learn each other's names. Rated T just to be extra extra safe.
1. Chapter 1

**My first storyyyyy okay enjoy**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus or even ToA. Rick Riordan does, the lucky guy.**

Annabeth POV

Who? Who is he? Who is the boy I am meant to love?

I let out an audible sigh. It's been a month since I turned sixteen and my Soul Searching had finally started. That meant my soulmate had also turned sixteen recently. I was growing fond of the constant glimpses, fond of the voice in my head, fond of the ruffled black hair and clear, sea green eyes that were the only image in my dreams now. I was growing fond of him. And that worried me.

I never wanted a soulmate. I always thought love was a silly, fickle thing. Always joking about my love struck friends, I never realised that I would fall in love too. It didn't seem like a possibility to me. Soulmates are all about emotion and passion. I'm all about logic and discipline. I guess you could blame my mum for that. She trained me to be a little version of her. Not that that's a problem. I love architecture just as much as she does and really wish I could grow up to be as successful as her. But mum never really had a soulmate. Sure, she loved my dad, but they weren't brought together by destiny. Rather, they met through an architectural project mum was working on at a historical site. They split up around when I was seven. Then dad married my step mother, who, apparently, was his real soulmate. Although she may be all goody goody in front of dad, she is such a hotheaded hag to me. And she birthed Bobby and Matthew, the demon children.

All in all, love wasn't a thing I was exposed to much, especially since dad was always away on some work trip. And when I stayed with mum all she did show cold emotion towards me. I never felt any romantic attraction towards anyone really. Until now. And that's what scared me.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Just character buildup stuff. First fic. Yay! Anyway...hope y'all enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another disclaimer yay **

**I do not own PJO or HoO or ToA Rick Riordan does**

**Okay now another 'Character Building' chapter**

Percy POV

She's always there. All day, all night. Always the only thing on my mind. Those stormy grey eyes are the only image I see. When I sleep, when I wake and everywhere in between. She's always there.

It came right on time. A week ago, on the night of my birthday, my Searching began. It started with just ruffles of clothing and the sounds of footsteps, but it grew into beautiful, beautiful grey eyes and a tinkling laugh that sounded like the brightest stars personified. She had these gorgeous blonde curls, but I knew she was not dumb at all. The opposite really. My mind showed my her brilliance. Brilliance that is not only academic, but a brilliance that stretches out over everything she does, everything she is.

Her constant presence at the back of my mind didn't haunt me or worry me at all. I would meet her. At any cost. She had become my everything, the only thing I ever thought of. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Okay sorry even shorter chapter but as I said CHARACTER BUILDING. Making them looooove each other. *imagine extravagant, encircling hand gestures while reading the Loooooove bit* Btw look what I learned to do on my laptop: ÷ ° ← Ä Ø ╚ ‗ ¥ §...etc. IT IS SO MUCH FUN TO DO THAT THO OMG **


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter whooo. Imma try and make this one longer but i have an issue with chapter length oof. Okayyy follow me on Pinterest plz... same username BooksAreMyLifeline18 but profile pic is a Clace fanart coz of course gotta love Clace. HERE"S MORE PERCABETH THO YAYYYY**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own PJO or HoO or ToA Uncle Rick does. GOOD FOR YOU RICK RIORDAN**

Annabeth POV

I took a deep breath. The summer holidays were finished. It was the first day of school. And he was STUCK in my head. How am I supposed to learn if I am SO distracted? This kind of limited focus is not something I am used to. Imagine if I couldn't focus at all during class! How can I learn like this? My Dyslexia makes learning hard enough! Combined with my ADHD school is difficult anyway! Letting out an anxious breath, I prayed that my soulmate was the kind of guy that cared about what I thought was important. Maybe then the Searching would pause. At least while I'm at school.

Percy POV

School is back and New York city is abuzz with bustling people, stuffed buses and traffic. I was stuck in both a stuffed bus and traffic on my way to school. It was stinky in here. And the back, where I sat, was especially BO smelling. All the cool kids, namely the athletes, sat at the back. And yes, I was a cool kid. I'm the captain of the swim team and the basketball team at Goode High. So, obviously, I was a cool cool kid. Actually, I was THE cool kid. Anyway, among all the athletes sweat levels were beyond stinky so it was um let me say it was stanky back here. Trying to distract myself from the odor, I thought about the Soul Searching. I was not normally a good student what with my ADHD and Dyslexia, but the Searching would probably make me even less focused than usual. But I didn't really care about what was happening to me. Mostly I cared about my Soulmate. Was she started school today too? She might not be. She might be living in Australia or something. But is she does have school today, will the Searching distract her too? From what I know, which is not much, she really cares about school. I really don't want her to feel this kind of mind-overpowering distraction.

**Look, I'm sorry. Another short chapter. I wanted to make it longer but this seemed like the right place to end it sooooo... I WILL TRY PLEASE ACCEPT IT FOR NOW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still gonna try to make this longer. NO PROMISES THO.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I donut own sorry DO NOT own...I'm hungry... I do not own PJO, HoO, ToA and it's characters. All rights belong to Rick Riordan AKA Uncle Rick**

Annabeth POV

First day at a new high school. My stepmom didn't like the old one so I had to switch. Gosh she's annoying. Still, I was excited. Staring at the large gates at the front of the school, I realised that the Searching had paused. Huh. Was that just a coincidence or did my soulmate influence this? Hmmm... I'll think about that later. Now it was time to go to school.

My new school was called Goode High School. It had an amazing academics program and even had extensive courses in Architecture. That's the main reason I agreed to moving. It's a fresh start for me too. I knew everybody from my old school because we had all gone to the same middle school. Here it was a whole different ball game. Here, it was a fresh start. Here everything was new. I took a long, deep and confident breath and began my stroll through the gates.

As soon as I got to my locker, I heard a loud crowd coming down the corridor. The popular kids. Every school had them. Turning to get a better look at them, I started analysing the group. Starting at the back. The rear of the group held the runtier of the lot, though they were strong looking and were a good head taller than me. As my scanning progressed through the whole gang, I noticed that they were all athletes. Of course. Finally, my eyes reached the front of the group. The leader. He had his back turned towards me and he was saying something to his companions that made them laugh. He was probably a brat. But wait. His hair. His very familiar jet-black hair. It couldn't be possible. This couldn't be him. My breath quickened. Slowly, too slowly, he turned back around. Oh my gosh. It was those sea green eyes. The ones I fell in love with. It was him. And he was right here. Right. In. Front. Of. Me.

Percy POV

It was so great to be back at school again. So great to meet all my friends after a long summer. So great to see my bros again. My bros are closer to me than friends. Like Jason Grace for example. Everything was at it should be once more. Me, my friends, my bros, all of us walking down the corridor together, laughing and telling jokes. Ever the popular kids. But, as we walked, I saw a pair of eyes. A pair of stormy grey eyes paired with luscious golden blonde curls. No. Way. Suddenly I realised that the Searching paused when I got to school. That only happens when you are about to meet your soulmate. I stopped dead. Right in the middle of the corridor. Right in front of her.

I stared at her. She stared at me. We were stuck like that for a solid two minutes. Until someone shoved me out of the way of the corridor and I came to my senses. I stuck my hand out towards her. "I'm Percy," I breathed. She shook my outstretched hand. "Annabeth," she said back. I swear sparks flew in that moment. Our hands stayed connected for a second too long and we pulled them away quickly, embarrassed. I touched the small of my back, a nervous habit of mine. She was beautiful in my head but even more in person. And her name. Her name was the most magnificent name I had ever heard of. She was mine. My soulmate. I couldn't be luckier. But still, even with destiny helping me out, she was making me VERY nervous. "Hi," I said. Wow that sounded awkward. Go Percy! Now she'll think you are socially challenged. My anxiety was relieved after she said an awkward hello back to me. Wow. I had met my soulmate. I had actually met my soulmate. And she was more perfect than I could ever imagine.

**Look this one's longer! Yay! It's like double the words of the other chapters. Proud of me? Of course you are ;) And whoooo they have MET! If anyone is annoyed that this happened too early in the story, which I also believe but like still, I am impatient af and i want to write couple stuff so PLEASE JUST GO WITH THE FLOW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. It's meeeeee. Ok sorry hi I love Pinterest and my username is BooksAreMyLifeline18 follow meeeeee plzzzzz. Creative, I know. And also, please review! I love constructive criticism and feedback! If you hate it completely, LET ME KNOW. And tell my why you hate it so I can improve my writing. Thx y'all ;3**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I love PJO. And HoO. And not really ToA but for the purposes of this disclaimer imma just say I do like it. **

**Friend: Well Rick Riordan owns them all so get over it**

**Me: I know, Uncle Rick owns them not me, but I will NEVER GET OVER IT.**

**Okay keep reading now…..**

Annabeth POV

I couldn't even blink. I couldn't even breath. Wow. I met my soulmate. Maybe that's why the searching stopped. Stopped not paused. Because I was about to meet him. I wasn't staring but I couldn't help but notice the way his shirt highlighted his abs, or how his ruffled hair fell across his face in a way that I found a bit too endearing. I was too busy 'observing' him to notice he was saying something. "Annabeth! You in there!" He sounded amused. I rolled my eyes.

"What did you say? Sorry, I was distracted," I told him.

"Enjoying the view are we?" he smirked. Maybe he was a little bratty. Two could play that game.

"What view?" I asked innocently. "Oh! You mean yourself! Didn't notice." The smirk still didn't leave his face. It was a really hot smirk. Shush Annabeth! Oh my gosh what is wrong with me.

Percy kept going. "So, as I was saying before you started ogling at me, what class do you have next?"  
Blushing slightly now, I answered, "History."  
"Me too!" he exclaimed. "I'll walk you there!"  
"That would be nice," I said shyly.

He put his hand out for me to hold and I took it. This time we didn't let go.

On the way to the History classroom we kept our hands interlocked. I noticed that they fit together perfectly. Percy smiled at me. The smile was even cuter than his smirk, which I didn't think was possible. "So, where'd you move from?" he questioned. "Tretson," I answered. **(A/N I made that name up. If it's real forgive me. To me it just came out of my head after a little random typing) **"I've heard of Tretson. Isn't that where they had the big news story about the 'Parent revolution'?" I nodded. That was part of the reason I moved. Last year, some parents, including my stepmother, decided that they want the school to update all its facilities. The school's budget wasn't high enough for that so the parents 'revolted.' The whole ordeal got a lot of attention. It was all over the news and TV and everything. You'd think New York would have better things to report on. Percy continued his talking.

"What's your favourite colour?"  
"Grey. I presume yours is blue?"

"How'd ya figure that out, Sherlock?"  
"Percy literally everything you are wearing right now is blue. Just in different shades."  
"Okay genius."

Again, I rolled my eyes. "Elementary my dear Watson," I laughed.  
"Already breaking out the 'my dears' are we? Sweet, but isn't that an old people thing?"

I gasped, shocked, but still, I couldn't help laughing. As annoying as he has already proved to be, I think I love him. Well, I'm supposed to love him, but you get it. I would love him outside of destiny just as much as I do now.

"We're here," announced Percy. Oh gosh. My first class.

Percy POV

I could not stop staring at her during class. She was super focused, but she still shot glances towards me. Whenever our eyes met, I smiled at her and she smiled back. Her smile made me dizzy. It was the most dazzling thing I had ever seen. it made her face light up like New York after a full city power-outage, which is a LOT of lighting up. I could not wait till it was lunchtime. I would introduce her to all my friends and get to know her better. Apparently, I know had a permanent smile plastered on my face. Could you blame me? I had found my soulmate! And so quickly! And she was the most perfect being I had ever laid eyes on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok just a thing, I have more fun writing in Annabeth's perspective. So if you don't get much Percy I am so sorry about that! Its just easier to write Annabeth for me idk. Maybe its coz I am a girl too? And have a major book crush on Percy so I like swooning over him? Anyways, soz for the lack of Percy POV. Most of the story is probably gonna be Annabeth btw sorry. I will probs only write Percy if I think it's really necessary and crucial to the storyline.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus or Trials of Apollo. All rights belong to Rick Riordan. But my original characters and other proper nouns (specific places, things, etc.) all belong to me (if I add any other than that Tretson thing).**

**Also soz that I haven't updated in like an eternity oop**

**Okay thanks keep reading! Review plz!**

Annabeth POV:

It was finally lunchtime. Percy told me he would introduce me to all his friends and help me make some friends too. Naturally, I was excited. This school is so great, I might actually be thankful to my stepmother for once. The only issue so far: Percy. All through class, I tried to pay attention, but he was the only thing I could think about. It didn't help that he was constantly looking at me and smiling his beautiful smile. But I was okay with it. I have only known Percy for barely three hours, but he has already made my life better. He is so funny, athletic, talented and yes, it does not hurt that he's easy on the eyes. I can't wait to get to know him.

Percy POV

I was freaking out. I was about to introduce her to my friends, and that was fine, they're all super cool, but like I WAS INTRODUCING HER TO MY FRIENDS. I don't know why that fazed me so much, but it felt like a major step in our relationship. Either way, I was about to do this. And I'll be fine. I just prayed that my friends would choose this day not to be completely wacko, like we usually are. **(A/N idk it's funny when friends are weird with each other. I know my friends and I are completely out of our minds when we hang. Low-key being high on oxygen and laughing till we are crying and unable to breath but idk if boys are like that imma just assume that they are) **

Annabeth POV

Percy's friends were so cool! And not all of them were jock boys, as I had first expected. Some were, obviously. I tried to remember their names and information about them, so I knew who they were. This is what I had so far.

Jason Grace was captain of the football team and he was blonde, like me. But his hair was paler, and less honey coloured. He had a scar on his top lip, apparently from trying to eat a stapler when he was little. Kinda a stupid decision, to be honest. Even for a three-year old. He was one of those jock boys I expected, but he wasn't an idiot, he was actually a really nice person.

Piper McLean was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. Her eyes never seemed to stay one colour, and she kept her hair choppy with little braids and feathers woven into them. She came from a native American family and had a lot of really interesting stories. She was Jason's soulmate and I thought that they were perfect for eachother.

Leo Valdez was a scrawny little boy and seemed like a bit of a pyromaniac, to be honest. His hands never sat still and he was always playing with some screws or small invention. His hair was extremely curly and fell all over his face. He hadn't found his soulmate yet, but his Searching had started.

Frank Zhang was really sweet. He had a Chinese background and moved from Canada a while ago. His talent was doing impressions of people and animals, and they made for a good laugh. He looked like he played a sport, but I didn't know what it was.

Hazel Levesque was even sweeter than Frank. Her skin was a dark colour **(A/N Lemme just take a sec to just say #BlackLivesMatter) **and her hair was a cinnamon brown hue. Her eyes were the most striking thing about her. They were a brilliant shade of gold and glittered no matter what the lighting was like. She wore a few shiny accessories laid with gemstones and they really suited her. Frank was her soulmate and, to me, they were another perfect match.

Nico Di Angelo was a year younger, but still very much part of the friend group. He seemed to have a very goth kid vibe, wearing all black and skulls everywhere. Apparently he had known Percy for quite a while. Considering he was only fifteen, his searching hadn't started yet.

Finally, there was Thalia Grace. She was Jason's older sister. Her vibe was very punk. Her hair was short and black with streaks of electric blue going through it. Her eyes were the same colour as Jason's, bright blue. We got along really quickly. Her searching had never started. Most people who have that happen turn sour and angry, but she was totally cool. It seemed like she preferred it that way.

They are the people I ate with on that first day at Goode. It seemed like I was going to have a good next few years.

**Welp no Percy POV today. Also the whole chapter is literally just descriptions of people so I'm like k then? That's where it went so eh…. Anyways hope your enjoying this even though I neglected it for like months. After finishing this chapter I'm into this story again so let's pray I keep updating hehe. Btw we gonna get some Octavian in the next chapter being a mean little nincompoop so be ready for that.**


End file.
